Weeping Angel
Recently in 2011, I moved into a house with my wife, Isabella. We were expecting a baby in November, so we had to make sure everything was right. We met with the estate agent, who greeted us with what seemed like a very happy face, as if we'd been gone for ages. He shook my hand and took us to the house. When we arrived, the house looked very modern. It was luxury. It had a large back garden, with all the garden gnomes, and the... statues. I asked him about those statues, and he looked confused. "I've never noticed 'em," he said. "Just ignore 'em, the owner will probably come collect 'em." I walked through the front door, and noticed something off. A pigeon in the house. It had made a nest in the front room, and now the house looked very disturbing and old. My wife, being a very strange woman, told me that pigeons in the house were a bad omen. We spoke with the estate agent, and asked if we can check the other two houses we wanted to look at. As we left the house, I noticed one of the statues had moved its hands from its face. It had a blank expression, but I couldn't look long as the estate agent nudged me to move onward as he came out the door. We walked away, and checked the other two houses. The second house looked better. I could actually see into the windows, as the previous one had the blinds down. I could already see a mirror, and a golden cup on the side-board. I had high hopes for this house. We opened the front door and noticed one of the statues in the garden again, but I paid no attention to it. We went upstairs to the master bedroom. My wife sat on the bed, and layed on it to test it. She said it was comfy. "I'll buy it!" I said. "Oh, Err, Uh... Sure," the real estate agent said, sounding shocked. I smiled gladly, and we went downstairs. Stupid me, I thought. Wanting to buy it without even seeing the downstairs. We went into the front room, and there was a statue of Cupid with a small scythe in its hand. It wasn't moving, it was just... there. "Can we get this removed? My wife doesn't like it," I asked. "How about the kitchen?" the agent said, trying to direct the conversation to something else. I saw one of the angel statues in the garden again, hugging another statue. An other angel stood behind them both, playing a harp. "Can we remove all these statues?" I asked. "I think they are better off here," the agent said. "Ouch, the baby's kicking!" my wife exclaimed. "It's ok, calm down," I told her. I looked back up to see the statues hugging each other, both standing up. The other statue was looking at us. I looked behind me, to see the Cupid statue had moved. I looked back, the angels got closer, as did the Cupid. "What the hell is happening?" I yelled. I turned to find one of the statues right in front of Isabella. It had its eyes fixated on her. I took Isabella by the hand and ran out of the house. I noticed the real estate agent had disappeared, so I shakily dialed his phone number. He didn't respond. We ran into the streets, and saw the angels chasing us. Two Years Later I am now living happily with my wife. She seems to be counting down right now, next to me in the rocking chair. I've asked her to stop, but she won't. I guess she is just stressed. We live with my friend Bill. He is a nice guy, but he is a bit odd. I sure hope that the baby is ok, beca- Police Report The bodies of two men and a woman have been found. The investigation on Taverly Street will close down the entire city. A strange killer is on the loose, it seems. Stay indoors, lock up, and keep your expensive things out of sight. This is classified as a urban attack. Please, stay indoors. You may be killed on sight.